Cataclysm Expedition
by lovecomyes17
Summary: The gang is out on a little road trip, but they weren't expecting a broken engine, being stranded, and eventually having to share personal space. Especially Sheldon and Amy. Will this field trip finally take their relationship to that other level? One thing is guarenteed they won't come back the same. Mainly Shamy. Includes; Lenny, HxB, and Raj and Lucy.
1. Consequently Engine Problems

Cataclysm Expedition

**_This is my first Big Bang Theory fan fiction and I never was going to write TBBT fan fiction because I thought it impossible to write Sheldon, but I decided TO SUPPORT SHAMY! So I'm writing this now. _**

**_This first chapter has mainly the whole group, but the whole story is going to be mostly Shamy and little of Lenny, Howard and Bernadette, Raj and Lucy._**

**_Disclaimer; Don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights go to the creators._**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Consequently Engine Problems._

" Remind me again why were driving halfway across the country for a science convention?" a regretful, peeved Penny muttered from the back seat. She was slouching and she swore to herself that if she spend another 4 hours crammed into this car she might just kill someone.

" It's actually pretty cool, they have multiple different guest speaking, some even from other countries," Leonard explained, peeking a view at her through the rearview. Penny on the other hand seemed as if she was going to die of boredom any second now. " Besides Denver has a lot of attractions, Six Flags, hiking, Mountain Skiing, natural spa centers etc," Leonard quickly added.

" That's the only reason I'm in this damn car," Penny sighed, crossing her arms.

" It wouldn't be so boring if you people had elected me road trip supervisor like I suggested," Sheldon murmured, he himself a bit bored with the stretching silence of the trip. Thanks to Leonard for imprudently inviting Penny on this trip, Sheldon lost a compromise which involved him to let Leonard be Road Trip supervisor. Something that cause him great displeasure.

" I find the scenery enjoyable. If you look for hours you tend to form images of people in the bushes or trees. I already saw 52 Penny's," Amy murmured, setting the atmosphere to even more awkward, as usual.

" Um. Okay. Are we there yet?" Penny turned her attention back to Leonard.

" We have precisely 800 miles to go. Answer to your redundant question would be no," Sheldon replied, actually testing Amy idea by glancing out the window himself. A while later, after Penny continuous groans, he did begin to see a face in the bushes.

Amy, Amy, Amy. He glanced away as soon as he realized that all the bushes form the image of Amy. He sneaked a peek at her now through the mirror. She was looking directly in front at him. In a split second their eyes even locked. Sheldon glanced away again, shifting his gaze at the road instead. Lately his thoughts surrounding Amy had been frequent. Every 3/8 of a second his mind would seemingly return to her. It had been really irritating lately, since it usually hit when he was trying to solve equations at work or when they'd be sitting at the couch and a sudden urge to be near her would crawl into his mind.

" We have 10 more hours to go," Leonard informed.

" Dear God, why didn't we just take the plane!" Penny groaned.

" Because we're staying there for two weeks bestie, it cheaper to bring our own car than pay for a couple unsanitary taxis all over Colorado,'' Amy informed. " Don't worry I'm sure the car ride would go faster now that it's approaching late afternoon," Amy suggested.

" Yay," Penny sarcastically replied with another long sigh. " This is going to be a long trip…"

-( Meanwhile in the other car)

" Tadadadadada," Bernadette sang chorus while Howard did the main lyrics.

They were both having the time of their lives while in the backseat Raj was uncomfortably staring at all directions except next to him.

" Can you believe these two, they've been singing that song for an hour and still going, someone kill me now" Raj whispered over to Lucy who just shyly nodded before edging closer to the car door.

" Um…you thirsty?" Raj asked.

" No thanks," Lucy attempted to smile, but she looked rather anxious. Almost as if she was ready to spring out the door this very moment even with a moving vehicle.

" Wow it's really empty out here, perhaps it would be better if we find a place to stay the night before continuing to drive," Bernadette suggested realizing the sun descending.

" That sounds like a perfect idea, we can finally enjoy our nap," Howard trailed off suggestively.

Bernadette grinned at that, while Raj rolled his eyes, and Lucy looked even more confuse than before, her hand gripping the bar of the car door.

" Ah, but Sheldon is not going to like stopping in early," Howard frowned disappointed.

" I don't know, it's pretty spooky out here," Bernadette said.

Lucy sank more into her seat at that thought.

* * *

" You know what's fascinating about driving?" Sheldon asked, for the tenth time.

" Not you," Both Leonard and Penny replied in perfect sync.

" For your information I was going to say that it's a good way to learn different facts about different locations we are traveling for example Nevada is not only famous for it's hectic casinos of burden but- ,"

Before Sheldon could finish the a loud clunk was heard in the car. The Check Engine light began blinking uncontrollable.

" Leonard, your check engine light is on," Amy informed, even though everyone else already knew by now.

" Guys, hold up there's something's wrong-," Leonard pressed on the accelerated, only to realize that it wasn't achieving the required speed. He pressed harder, nothing. In fact that car started to slow down until a loud ka-thunk sound came from the combustion area which made the car finally break down.

" What happened?" Penny asked as Leonard attempted to start the engine over and over.

" Something's not working right, it won't start,"

" This wouldn't have happened if we had gotten a car update check like I suggested," Sheldon murmured.

Leonard stepped out of the car, followed quickly by Penny. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

" Do you have any idea what's wrong with it?" Leonard asked Penny, everyone else turning to her.

" Hmm.. We'll let's see-," Penny poked around the engine for a while. Before sighing- " Nope this car is definitely broken. I have no idea what's wrong with it."

" This wouldn't have happen if I had been Road Trip Supervisor like-," Sheldon began

" Oh shut up Sheldon and help me try to fix it," Leonard snapped at him.

" Preposterous. You know my knowledge doesn't include vehicle hand mechanism- it's too messy," Sheldon replied equally.

" Don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it's getting late. Aren't any of you worried of carnivorous starving wildlife creatures preparing to devour the most intellectual group for it's propose of having a keener generation of its kind," Amy came out of the car.

Everyone shot Amy a glance, including Sheldon.

" Don't be absurd Amy, a pack of creatures, such as wolves always go for the weakest member and since Howard isn't here, it's between Penny and Leonard. Most likely Leonard," Sheldon reassured.

" Why am I the first to die!?"

" You have asthma which makes running away difficult for you, and of course you're the shortest,"

" Well gee thanks, I'm glad to be number one on their menu," Leonard muttered now turning back to Penny.

" If you kids would stop fighting I think we have to go get help," Penny sighed closing the front lid to the hood.

" From where we are? In the middle of no where?" Sheldon protested.

" Bernadette and Howard are 20 minutes behind us, they should arrive shortly," Leonard replied. " But we still might need some help. I think two of us should go see if anyone can help us while the other two wait for Bernadette and Howard to arrive."

" Excellent idea Leonard, let's go," Sheldon said already starting to walk.

"No I was thinking I should go with Penny and you stay here with Amy,"

At that Amy face lit up.

" But, Travel Daily said that the number one thing to do if your car is stranded is to not stay in the vehicle," Sheldon now seemed more panicked at the thought of being stranded.

" Well next time when your Road Trip Supervisor you can pick who stays and who leaves, coming Penny?" Leonard snidely replied.

" Right behind you,"

" Isn't this great, we got a moment all to ourselves out here in the open space…alone," Amy scooted over to Sheldon.

He gulped silently, staring away from Amy's suggestive smile as she got nearer. " Hope this ends soon," he murmured uncomfortably.

* * *

" Bernie! Watch out!" Howard yelled, interrupting one of their songs

But before Bernadette can see a raccoon came out of no where. Bernadette jerked to the left. The car going off road and stumbling to the side.

" Is everyone okay?" Bernadette asked.

Lucy didn't seem so okay, but other than her everyone else nodded. As Bernadette went outside to inspect her car she noticed a flat tire on one of the front wheels.

" Bad news guys, I think we might have to call for help,"

" But there's no service,"

" You mean we're stranded!" Lucy gasped awkwardly moving back before she burst into a run.

" Wait come back!" Raj running after her.

" Maybe now we can take our nap," Howard suggested.

" Not now Howard, come on let's go look for help around here-," Bernadette shook her head at him. " if there is any help out here.."


	2. Indefinitely Worse Circumstances

**_Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm glad you have liked it so far. I'll try to keep it good as the story progresses. Since this is after all a big bang theory fan fiction I'm going to try to mix humor, romance, and drama. :0 xD I promised you more Shamy so here it is. Felt like it was a bit short so sorry if it was._**

**_Couple spoilers from: The Cooper/Kripke Inversion_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own TBBT_**

* * *

_Chapter 2. Indefinitely Worse Circumstances_

Sheldon. The most ingenious, creative, amazing intellectual of today's world was not having a good time right now. His paranoia made him glance from one direction to the next, hoping that either Penny and Leonard would return or Bernadette car would finally show up.

" It's been half an hour. Shouldn't either of them shown up already?" Sheldon impatiently checked his always accurate watch for the 40th time since they had left. He would recheck it every quarter of a minute to check if it miraculously hadn't broken.

" Sheldon. Relax," Amy sighed. " You might not think so, but I believe this whole thing is rather romantic." She shot him a quick grin, which he easily missed because he was checking his watch again.

Although Sheldon didn't understand why such an intellectual like Amy would ever find a situation like this romantic, he didn't remark to her statement. He easily concluded that overexposure to Penny had also made her very chimerical as well as girly.

" I knew I shouldn't have let Leonard be road trip supervisor," Sheldon murmured nervously tapping his foot on the ground. " Why on earth did I let him?"

Amy frowned. When Penny and Leonard left she was hoping on getting some quality time with her boyfriend where despicable things would be done while alone. But then again- her boyfriend wasn't a normal boyfriend.

She let him be for the sake of it, even as he started blabbering about how back in the days of cavemen, the group would always stick together and never elect the weak member to lead the group. He then began pacing from one side of the car to the next as he talked about bad leadership leading to whole kingdoms being lost. Somehow that conversation led to how many hours would it take the police to get here if he set a flaming SOS signal. Finally Amy couldn't take it, she jumped down from the hood of the car and went over to Sheldon. Quickly she grabbed Sheldon hands.

That stopped Sheldon pacing, as he glanced down at their hands. " What are you doing?" he asked, although he didn't take his hand back.

" Comforting you," Amy simply replied, taking note that even a single touch from him send her to deep edge, with a tentative tingle that radiated all over her physical body.

Sheldon hesitated for a while, before deciding that holding Amy's hand does indeed make him relax a bit more. He gently held her hand back, which Amy eagerly squeezed in returned. He can't deny that he enjoyed that part of hand holding sequence. Which reminded him, he had to formerly fix that section in the Relationship Agreement soon, before Amy got the absurd idea to break one of the legitimate guidelines herself.

" Now doesn't that feel better?" she asked him, clearly it made her feel pretty dang good.

" It does, but not by much, " Sheldon responded wondering if he should check his watch again, just to make sure it hadn't run out of battery in the last 5 minutes.

For a moment Amy glared at him for his inconsiderate last comment. Her glare faded when she noticed him shivering a bit. A wide smile spread in her lips.

" Are you cold Sheldon?"

" The temperature in this region of Nevada significantly drops during the night from 50 to 38.9 degrees Fahrenheit and you're asking me if I'm cold?" Sheldon grumbled.

" My apologies that was an obvious answer, may I suggest something?" she tried to keep her excitement down in order for Sheldon to not automatically deny her suggestion. One of Sheldon's eyebrow rose, in between not sure if he should trust her or not.

" Go on," he decided to trust her.

" Think logically Sheldon, it is proven by severe cases of hypothermia that the only way to keep a body warm is indeed to get warmth from another human body, such as exposure to nudity," she grinned despite that look that was passing Sheldon right now. " Since neither of us are in such a dire situation, I suggest we cuddle to keep each other warm,"

Of course Sheldon knew about the warmth fragment, after all it became a necessity back in the artic circle with Leonard, Howard, and Raj. Yet as he looked at Amy eager expression, he knew this meant something else. Something inside of him started to beat rapidly. Was having a girlfriend somehow connected to his cardiac system? He realized, especially after the last couple of months that such the sight of her would send his heart beat to a higher frequency. He's checked his average heart beat constantly after that and it would always rise when Amy was near. Another of the long list of things he still couldn't understand. He remembered last time he cuddled with Amy. It wasn't too bad, aside from her sobbing endlessly until she fell asleep. Unfortunately that felt different right now. He was used to Amy hugging him by now, but cuddling meant he had to actually play a part too.

" Counter proposal, how about I go back in the car and you keep guard outside, while I unpack all my coats?'' Sheldon replied, although he didn't feel too confident about this proposal.

" Sheldon-," Amy began.

" All right," he sighed, giving in. He didn't necessarily see any harm in just a quick cuddle to keep warm while waiting for the others.

" Really?" Amy was taken aback. She was almost positive that he wouldn't give in that easily.

" Sure why not," he shrugged, pretending like it was no big deal, but his cardiac system was at it again.

" Second base here we come," Amy gleefully sang while her arms tightly wrapped around him as she nestled her face into his rigid tense chest.

* * *

(Meanwhile)-%

" Wait Lucy! Come back!" Raj struggled to follow her.

Lucy must be a skilled runner. She was blazing through the trees with incredible speed.

" Stop please!" Raj could hardly see her from the distance, until suddenly she vanished. _Oh no_, Raj thought to himself once he realize that he no longer saw her. This was a bad idea, tagging Lucy along on a trip was definitely a bad idea. He should've kept an eye out the moment she started to look panic. Now, she was running loose in the middle of no where.

" Pssss," a hush whisper came from above a tree.

Raj looked up to see that Lucy had somehow manage to climbed on an incredible high branch. Relief wash over him as he found her, then worry. How on earth was he going to get her down from there.

" Lucy it's all right. Come down," Raj told her as gently as he could.

Lucy shook her head. " Oh no-no….I'm sorry I-I think it's safer up here," she anxiously held on to the branch. " Besides I'm not sure I can get down again. I'm terrified of heights."

" I'll be fa-fa-," Raj began to stutter. A word couldn't escape him anymore.

" Raj?"

" I-I'll-I," he held up a finger for her to wait. The alcohol he had consumed earlier was wearing off. A very bad sign indeed. Now what was he going to do?

* * *

(%)

It took Sheldon a course of several minutes, before his body started to un-tense from having Amy so near. He had his arms around her, but there was still a fraction of space that separated his arm from entirely touching her. He felt awkward, a bit uncomfortable, and at the same time he didn't feel like it was that bad. On the plus side to all this, at least Amy wasn't crying. She had the smile of a pre-schooled kid who just learned how to spell their name for the first time. The task he learned at the age of 2. Amy nestled her head closer to Sheldon, cozying herself even more.

_What am I? Her teddy bear? I am Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper , THE Dr. Cooper and I refuse to become someone snuggle bunny. _ Sheldon thought to himself frustrated just as Amy turned her head up to him.

Sheldon stiffened, almost positive that somehow Amy knew exactly what he was thinking.

" Sheldon I have a bit of an inquiry," Amy glanced back down now. " Lately when I would go out with Penny and Bernadette for a girls night and we'd share our daily dose of irrelevant, but necessary girl chatter; They would ask if our time for sexual intercourse had happen yet. In which I would answer no, then they would, like a pair of mischievous hyenas , giggle and say that it'll come sooner than I think. Also that I should pay a visit to the University more often."

" No!" Sheldon automatically denied, knowing exactly what this whole thing was about.

Amy eyebrows crossed in bewilderment.

" The University is under a stressful era, maybe visiting the University isn't an excellent idea. Besides apart from myself there are unimportant people in there who don't have a nickel for science, their course of studies are rather insignificant," Sheldon quickly tried diverted the conversation to another subject. " They ramble about the most brainless things. So I advice you that whatever rumor they are spreading around might not be accurately….true."

" I see," Amy nodded. " Although as a neurobiologist I'm intrigue by the sense of a socially crumbling university due to overstress."

Sheldon hope that the university would go talking about other things pretty soon, before they came back from Colorado. That is if they even get to Colorado. It probability dwindling by the second.

" What is the rumor?" Amy decided to engage in the gossip.

" It's irrelevant," Sheldon automatically responded. He thank whatever deity up there that it was night time now, because otherwise Amy would definitely have noticed his flushed face.

" I would like to know,'' Amy insisted, knowing she hit the stem. She glanced up at him. Her eyes locking on to his in a firm expression. " Since after all Penny did mention it while asking about my sex life."

Sheldon thought it over. He remembered it too well that day he told Penny about the possibility of engaging with Amy in coitus.

* * *

" _Are you ever going to sleep with Amy?" Penny had blurted out._

_Sheldon and Leonard both glanced up at her in synchronized utter surprise, by her completely unexpected blurt._

" _That's awfully personal," Sheldon responded defiantly. _

" _We don't ask Sheldon things like that," Leonard anxiously turned to Penny._

" _Maybe you don't, but I do," Penny bluntly said to Leonard, dead straight on getting an answer from Sheldon. " What's the deal?"_

_Leonard and Penny attention were now directly drawn to him. He swallowed the last piece of his meal, deciding that he rather get this talk over with. He hadn't expected someone to ask that question ever in his life. But Penny was Penny, she was that odd one of the whole group. He thought it over quickly. _

" _Well. Word around the university is that is I'm giving her sex organs a proper jostling," Sheldon replied, unable to hide a slight smile from forming in his face._

" _All right, Come on be serious you guys have been going out a long time. She would clearly love to have a sexual relationship with you. So…what are you doing?" Penny wondered._

" _All right we're down the rabbit hole. What ARE you doing?" Leonard inputted as well, wondering the same exact thing._

_It was then that he realized they were actually looking for a serious answer_.

" _Well first of all I'm quite fond of Amy," he genuinely began._

" _Then what's the problem?" Both Penny and Leonard were giving him puzzled looks._

_Sheldon sighed , hating that he'll have to explain himself " Penny, All my life I've been uncomfortable with the sort of physical contact that comes easily to others," he contemplated " Hand shaking, hugging, prostate exams." _

_Leonard was now giving him a look that easily read. " Since when are prostate exams ever easy for anyone?" but Sheldon ignored it and continued._

" _-But I'm working on it. You know, just recently I had to put vapor rub on Amy's chest. A year ago that would be unthinkable," Sheldon asserted._

" _Now you know how I feel when I do it to you," Leonard put in his input again._

" _Okay hang on, are you saying you and Amy might actually get...," Penny tried to think of the right word. " Physical?"_

_Precisely a day after Amy had hugged him, after being completely humiliated that Kripke work had exceeded his own. Amy's hug that day did comfort him. Though he would never say that out loud. So when Kripke blamed his work on the fact that Sheldon had a girlfriend. Sheldon decided to go along with it, engaging in the start of the rumor that he was frequently having intercourse with Amy. The rumor spread widely all over the university. He didn't necessarily mind the rumor at all. It was definitely an excellent excuse. Maybe even the merge act of engaging in coitus with Amy could benefit in more than one way._

" _It's a possibility," Sheldon replied, before getting up for a drink. His mouth had suddenly felt dry. Behind him he heard the sounds of an audible gasp, and a hard slap. _

* * *

Amy was still waiting for a respond.

Sheldon thought of a way to answer her, but at the same time avoid what happened in the university.

" Amy," He started. " You know our relationship is one of a series of critical complexities. Our relationship centers more on the greatest aspect of our bodies. Our minds. Nevertheless after the last couple of months the experiences we have shared did alter some sections in the Relationship Agreement that might need to be modified."

" Are you suggesting that we change some aspects to the Relationship Agreement!" Amy looked too enthusiastic about the whole thing.

" Only minor details," Sheldon was quick to clarified.

" As in the classified section on sexual intercourse?" Amy fervently grinned.

" Um. No I wasn't talking about that section" Sheldon glanced away now, cursing Leonard for getting him into this mess and Howard for not showing up either. Both of them should've shown up by now. " I'm going to look for Leonard and Penny!" he informed suddenly, pulling apart from Amy and making his way towards the direction he last saw Penny and Leonard go.

" So much for romantic," Amy mutter, reluctantly following him.

A minute later both Sheldon and Amy we're walking at an incredible slow pace.

" Perhaps waiting in the car was indeed a better alternative," Amy told him when she realized that he was incredibly tense and twitching at every little sound. He was using a thick stick as a sort of protection.

" Nonsense, staying in the car was the worst thing we could do. Any outrageous hippie could come by. The world is full of lunatics," Sheldon twitched at the rustling sound of leaves.

" I bet," Amy sarcastically mumbled, stumbling behind him.

As they walked Amy still couldn't get over the last conversation. She honestly can't believe Sheldon sometimes. For someone so smart, you'd think he'd take the multiple hints she would give him about moving their relationship forward. She had tried everything to gain his affections towards her. Frankly she wasn't too sure if they worked or not. Yet again, Sheldon did surprise her from time to time. Maybe she'll just have to wait longer for him to finally realize that their relationship can't be kept at the same variable for long, it needed to change. Whether for better or for worst. She had to make Sheldon progress, but how? Maybe she's the one that needed to try harder.

" Drats," Sheldon stopped abruptly.

" What's wrong?" Amy focused her attention back to him.

" My Emergency Kit is back at the car. We'll have to go back," Sheldon responded.

A sudden noise was coming from the side. Sheldon hands suddenly went behind Amy, as she used her as a shield when the two creatures appeared.

Out of the bushes came Howard and Bernadette.

" Sheldon? Amy-," Bernadette frowned.

" Oh it's just you two," Sheldon took his hands away from Amy.

" Did you just used me as your own personal shield!" Amy gasped, twirling around to face Sheldon.

" Um-,"

" Why are you guys out here? Where's Leonard and Penny?" Bernadette glanced around.

" Don't tell me you two were thrown out the car, because that was completely my idea to do one day," Howard groaned.

" No the car broke. Penny and Leonard went to go find assistance," Amy explained.

" Your car broke too? Huh…what a strange day," Howard murmured.

" Too?" Sheldon managed to catch. " That must be it then."

" What must be it?"

" Somebody from our group is a traitor. They meant for this to happen in order to intervene us from going to Colorado," Sheldon rationalized narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

" Or it could've been a just a coincidence," Howard replied.

" Howard please. In what universe do coincidence such as these happen to a coexistent

group of intellectual and their friend Howard," Sheldon inputted.

" And you wonder why anyone would want to kill you Sheldon," Howard mumbled irritated.

" That thought still puzzles me as well," Sheldon was oblivious to the sarcasm.

" Where's Raj and Lucy?" Amy asked.

" Lucy had a panic attack. She took off running, Raj running after her," Bernadette told Amy while Howard and Sheldon argued about the usual intellectual debate.

" Poor thing. She's like a baby fawn, timid, shaky, and unstable learning the bright new world. While Raj is like a foreign socially troubled mute cougar without a mating call. Then BAM-suddenly they encounter but he has no way of attracting the fawn without scaring her first," Amy shook her head thinking of it in her head.

"Huh? Honestly Amy I think travel makes you more than just constipated " a voice echoed behind them. " It makes you weirder too."

Both Amy and Bernadette jerked from the surprise. Penny stepped out, moving a branch from out of the way. Leonard close behind her.

" Bestie! You returned!"

" Did you find any help?" Sheldon askeed hopeful and personally relieved.

" No, bad luck guys it seems like we are going to be stranded for the rest of the night here," Leonard said from behind her.

Sheldon gulped, could his night get any worse. Just as he said that a rumble came from above.

* * *

**Of course it can get worse, but maybe not for Amy :). Please Review for a faster update. ( I'm motivated to write by reviews you see). Anyway tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next. By the way Enud! XD I am flattered you are reading this?! Your story is amazing.**

**Hint for next chapter: More uncomfortable situations ( wink wink)**


	3. Unpleasant Claustrophobic Company

**_I'm very thankful for all the reviews! You really do give me nice advice on my story. I'm glad I got Lucy down, I wasn't really sure of her character yet because I've only seen her in two episodes, yet I already love her. The sign (%) is suppose to be that neutron image that pops up when the scene changes. Anyway here's more_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own TBBT. The creators are the lucky owners._**

* * *

Chapter 3. Unpleasant Claustrophobic Company

" Oh no," Sheldon eyes expanded as he looked up at the sky. " Please someone inform me that I'm having one of the most whimsical bizarre nightmares right now!" Sheldon began to move back. " In which case someone better wake me now!"

" Calm down Sheldon," Leonard sighed, preparing himself for a night long of Sheldon's constantly bitter complaining.

" You sir have no right to tell me to calm down! You out of all people who hadn't even bother checking the possible weather hazards!" Sheldon snapped at him.

" I DID! It said mostly sunny skies with 5 percent chance of rain!" Leonard snapped back at him.

" Well, Who knows what lunatic false meteorologist your getting your weather from but those clouds obviously show otherwise. Your weatherman deceived you Leonard," Sheldon muttered in return.

" Was that thunder?" Bernadette questioned the rest of the group while Leonard and Sheldon did their usual argument.

" It could've been a truck….-," Howard murmured, helplessly.

" That wasn't no truck-," Penny argued. " I've seen those clouds before and it's about to-," before she could finish it began raining.

" Oh! This is just great! Hope your happy now Leonard!" Sheldon yelled as the rain began pouring down on them.

" Why I'm perfectly happy-," Leonard sarcastically mumbled back. " Because being stranded in the middle of nowhere with you while it's raining is a completely pleasant experience!"

" All right, All right everyone calm down! We need to get the hell out of this rain," Penny intervened.

" Indeed, we don't want to catch pneumonia," Amy agreed.

" Over there! There's a small opening over there," Howard pointed to what seemed like a cave, but instead was just four boulder slanted towards each other just merely leaving a crevice big enough for all of them to fit.

" We're not all possibly going to fit in there," Sheldon argued, taking one good glance at the crevice and knowing that it probably would only accommodate 2 people at the most.

" Who cares! It's a dry place I'm going," Penny burst into a run towards it, everyone following after her. The small crevice had just merely got all of them in. Sheldon breathing started to get uneasy. This was way too close to his boundaries. He could almost feel Amy breathing from the side, and Penny and Leonard shoulders on the other side. Sheldon cringed, just thinking of the multiple bacteria spreading through the vast unseen particles between them. He hated being this close to people. Even people he knew. His breathing came uneasy when all of them tried to arrange themselves in a more comfortable position. Now he felt more than one breath and that was seriously bothering him now. He felt trapped, cornered, by surrounding villainous bacteria. It's almost as if he could see it, the bacteria mocking him. Sheldon moved back against the boulder. He was definitely hyperventilating now.

" Sheldon are you okay?" Bernadette shot him a concerned look.

Sheldon didn't respond, instead he kept on hyperventilating. He looked uneasy, frightened, and his shoulders were shaking too rapidly.

" Sheldon?" Amy placed a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly snatched her hand away from him. " Don't touch me," he suddenly snapped. It was only until then that he realized he had snapped at Amy.

Amy frowned, but the look of hurt was evident.

" Sheldon! What's wrong with you! Amy was just trying to help you-," Penny eyes narrowed accusingly at him.

" I know I'm-," Sheldon shook his head, saying sorry what not something he liked because it meant that he had been wrong and now he had to apologize. He wanted to say sorry to Amy, but saying it in front of everyone was against his moral code. " There's just too many multiple dirty germs spreading around!"

" Maybe we should try to give Sheldon some more space," Bernadette suggested.

" There's never enough space to satisfy Sheldon," Howard mumbled back.

" We could sit," Bernadette crouched down, this was one of the moment where she was thankful for being smaller than the rest of the group. She folded herself neatly into the ground. Penny, Leonard, and Amy all did the same until the only one standing was Sheldon.

" Better?" Bernadette asked him.

" A bit," Sheldon sighed in relief.

" You know driving in the car for another 8 hours seems like a good idea just now," Penny murmured while she attempted to comb her hair with her fingers.

" I do see a bright side to this," Howard said, wrapping her arms around Bernadette.

" What's that?" Bernadette asked while Penny along with everyone else questioned his sanity.

" I don't care where I'm lost, as long as I'm with my wife I'll be fine," Howard grinned at Bernadette.

"Aww, Howie, that was adorable, come here-," Bernadette pulled him into a kiss.

" That was pretty smooth," Leonard mentioned, wondering why he hadn't thought of saying something like that to Penny before.

" Well…it's really not that bad," Penny agreed, putting Leonard's arm around her. " I've had worse nights," she whispered over to him with a slight smile before she closed her eyes.

Leonard smiled, more because of what Penny did than what she said.

* * *

(%)

Raj attempted all sort of communication, from sign language (which he had learned from Howard after he got that deaf girlfriend) to trying to do some sort of game where Lucy had to guess what he was trying to say. Unfortunately Lucy still wasn't getting the memo. She just shrugged helplessly.

" I'm sorry," she apologized after Raj gave up trying to communicate at all. " This is all my fault."

_If only the stupid cell phone would work_, Raj grumbled to himself as he pulled his cell phone out. _Wait a minute_, he suddenly got an idea. He began pressing numbers into his cell phone. Once he was done he tossed the cell phone up to Lucy. She caught it and began reading the message.

_It's not your fault_

_-Raj_

Lucy quickly typed back, tossing the phone back.

_Yes it is! I- I shouldn't have run away it's just being in an area like this is scary! I've never been outside Pasadena. Being so far away from home sends me on deep edge. :S. - Lucy_

Raj nodded, typing back

_Nevada isn't too far from California. I come from India that's a whole 2 continents away! - Raj_

Lucy arched an eyebrow at him.

_You're right…THAT'S WAY MORE FRIGHTENING! - Lucy_

_Remember when you told me you were going to try more frightening things now? How about you jump from the tree? I promised to catch you. I wouldn't let you fall ( Wink)- Raj_

Lucy frowned, looking from Raj to the ground. She hesitated for the longest time, but finally she agreed with a slight nod.

"All right. I'll do it!….,"

Raj spread his arm ready to catch her, he encouraged her with a smile and a nod of his head. Followed by several nods when she wouldn't jump down.

Lucy bit her lip, she hesitated awhile longer. She almost look like she wasn't about to jump. Raj just stood there with his arms spread waiting…and waiting…and waiting….-

She finally does come down. Raj had imagined the jump more like a romantic shift, like when a princess falls to her much awaited prince arms, but the fall came out the contrary. Lucy screamed the whole way down , she was practically slammed into Raj. The impact had made Raj fall down as well.. Raj groaned, his back felt like it had hit a brick wall while being run over by a caribou. When he glanced up he realized Lucy had her eyes closed and was clutching, no clawing on to Raj. The pain he felt from his back instantly became less hurtful.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes then locked with Raj. A moment later she scrambled up abruptly.

" Ah sorry-," she apologized flustered. She stepped back. A crack echoed after. Just below her foot laid Raj phone now broken, followed soon by the sound of thunder.

* * *

(%)

Sheldon was getting tired of standing. He began to crouch down slightly without touching the full ground. He still wasn't pleased with the closeness of everyone, but he felt slightly better now that there was a bit more space between them. He doubted the situation would get any better. Unless perhaps someone would casually pass by, give them suitable shelter, and a full ride either back to Pasadena or Denver. All the signs indicated the contrary. He slightly turned his head over to Amy. Amy was staring towards the rain, it was obvious to him that somehow he had upset Amy. Sheldon hoped that she would get over her anger in a couple more hours like she always did. He was getting used to upsetting Amy by now. What he wasn't used to is that darn thing with his cardiac system that would malfunction more when Amy was upset. Sheldon decided that he seriously needed to check in with a doctor about that. We can't have the world greatest physicist having a peculiar irregularity. Attempting to derive his attention from Amy he looked somewhere else. Howard and Bernadette were giving each other unhygienic mouth to mouth contact, something that utterly disgusted him when he watched anyone do it. Unable to contain the horrific image, he turned to Penny and Leonard. He frowned once again. Penny was leaning towards Leonard, her head in his shoulder. While Leonard awkward wrapped his arms around her, a light shade of red appeared in his cheeks, along with a cheeky smile that reminded him of a love struck idiot in some horrible romantic comedies. It was at that moment staring between Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, and Howard that he began feeling a sense of anger. How was it possible that they were enjoying all of this, how on earth where they so happy about this. Shaking his head, he suddenly stood up abruptly.

" How can any of you be enjoying this? There's plenty of evidence that supports the most contrary attitude to how you are all acting," Sheldon snapped, looking at everyone else in the eye. " Instead here you are, kissing, hugging each other? What is this?"

Leonard groaned. " What do you expect us to do? Run around in circle and yell help for the next couple of hours, to see if-and that is only if- a helicopter decided to pass by while it's raining?"

" If it's necessary than yes! Leonard we aren't prepared for this type of situations! Since in fact it was your fault for not checking the weather correctly! All I have in my emergency kit are what can sustain me, alone for a couple of days,"

" Relax Sheldon, we can worry about this tomorrow. Right now I think it's better if we all get some sleep-," Leonard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Leonard right Sheldon, it's not like we're exactly stranded, stranded. People pass through the road multiple times during the days. We can just hitchhike," Penny suggested.

Sheldon gawked at her. " Hitchhike? Hitchhike! Are you out of your mind! We don't know who those people are. They could be serial killers for as much as we know. No. We have to do something now. Our survival depends on it," Sheldon quickly comes to a source of action. " We can attempt to send a variety of SOS signals..,"

" Sheldon we are not about to go out in this rain forming SOS signals out of anything we can find," Howard protested. " Why can't just take a little siesta."

" Do you listen to yourself Howard! Taking a siesta anywhere beside a bed is illicit,"

" Sheldon we are staying here and that's final!" Leonard exasperatedly groaned.

" If you all think that I will be comfortable spending the next couple of hours crammed into this horrid place of burden then you're all highly mistaken,"

" No, we think that you staying anywhere that doesn't please you will be highly uncomfortable to you," Leonard corrected.

" I propose we stop this shenanigans and head out to find someone or something that may be useful for our survival," Sheldon asserted.

" You're welcome to leave," Leonard pointed to the opening of the cave.

" Fine. I will- the rest of you can enjoy your little happy-doodle time. While I attempt to get rescued from this place-," Sheldon walked out abruptly.

" I bet 10 dollars he's going to be back in 10 minutes," Penny murmured as he watched him leave.

" Nah, I give him 5 minutes," Howard replied.

Amy stood up. " I'm going to go after him," she proclaimed, hurriedly going after him.

" I do hope we get out of this situation fast- Sheldon on survival mode really sucks," Penny murmured, once again leaning towards Leonard.

" I just hope Raj and Lucy are okay," Bernadette replied as the rain continued pouring outside.

(%)

" You decided to join me?" Sheldon asked, surprised when he saw Amy emerge behind him, right after almost getting scared by a sudden moving appearance.

Amy gave him a look, before turning away.

Still angry, Sheldon concluded as they continued to walk.

" Where exactly are we walking to?" Amy asked, her tone still depicting her anger.

" I recall informing you that I left my emergency kit at the car," Sheldon responded, awkwardly keeping his distance from Amy.

Amy simply nodded, before deciding to ignore Sheldon once again. Sheldon knew better than to mess with Amy when she was mad though. She was _scary_.

" Sheldon I need to ask you something," Amy turned around abruptly right in front of him.

" I hope it's about the making this situation less dreadful,"

The look Amy gave him made him completely stop the next couple of comments from pouring out of his mouth.

" Sheldon! Back there with Bernadette, Howard, Penny, and Leonard is what I wanted to have with you! But of course I am an idiot for even thinking that the mere thought of us being stranded together would be romantic! Why…?" Amy voice lowered at the last word.

" Why what?" Sheldon bemusedly looked at her. That syntax had been completely wrong.

" Why can't you physically return what I want? I've been your girlfriend for a long time now! Why can't you just return at least some of what I need! Am I not desirable to you? You never even told me if you love me. Do you love me Sheldon?!" she yelled suddenly.

Sheldon opened his mouth slightly , taken aback by her sudden question. For once in his life he wasn't sure what to reply to her.

" How can you love me when you never even kissed me? Coitus definitely seems like a never ending delusion. What more can I do…," her voice finally broke as she glanced down.

.(ba-bump) Something resonated in his chest. Odd, Sheldon thought to himself, but the feeling only got stronger. Something inside him felt guilty….sad. compassion…- As soon as he realized what he was feeling he was frightened.

" We need to get out of this rain," Sheldon quickly adverted the conversation, he didn't trust his feeling at the moment. He didn't know exactly what they meant. Or perhaps he was more terrified of what those feelings could make him do.

" Is that all you can say?" Amy frowned, completely disappointment.

Sheldon sidestepped her, rushing towards the car. He expected the guilty poisonous feeling to leave, but it wouldn't it just got stronger.

" Sheldon, perhaps you would like to slow down," Amy quickly rushed after him.

Sheldon continued, his mind else where.

_Do you love me Sheldon_

_Why can't you return what I want?_

_Am I not desirable to you…?_

_What more can I do…_

Her words were cutting into him. A monster inside him was whispering that he should've told her something, should've said how fond he was of her. How he couldn't possible grasp the idea of Amy being with any other men. He should've told her about the rumor-maybe that would've helped her emotions. He should've told her that she was special-

" Sheldon!" Amy called.

Way too late. Sheldon stumbled over, a branch swapping him in the forehead while it brought him down. He had been so distracted thinking, he hadn't paid attention to the branch.

" Are you all right?" Amy hovered over, bending down she reached for him.

" The Universe completely loathes me today," Sheldon groaned sitting up.

Amy checked over the bump in his head, leaning closer. As soon as she did Sheldon stiffen. Not only was Amy way too close, she was leaning in on an angle where Sheldon was exposed to the upper part of her bra.

"Gyaaaaah," Sheldon stood up abruptly, the monster of a feeling turning into a bigger monster when he saw Amy this close. He was almost exposed to her feminine areas. His cheeks colored instantly.

Amy stood up confused.

Sheldon eyes almost reluctantly still glance at the upper part of her chest. Something growled inside him. A virus! That's what this was. Something crawling inside him making him want things he wasn't ready for.

" There's Leonard's car-," Amy suddenly pointed.

Sheldon quickly hurried towards the car. He must be sick, he concluded. Never before had he felt such a strong sensation by looking at Amy upper chest. Not even when she was sick. Amy sat next to him. Her leg pressing on the side. The virus was getting stronger… Sheldon glanced away. Insanity, he thought to himself as he sat quietly with Amy, not bothering to tell her anything anymore afraid that he might sputter something incoherent and ridiculous. Amy leaned back on the seat, with a sigh. They were both wet. Not a smart choice, it's a better idea to get into dry clothes. The sudden thought send him at edge as he glanced over at Amy. A raindrop fell from her chin, Sheldon followed it as it went down her neck. Then lower to her chest…- The monster, the virus, the godforsaken feeling overpowered him again. In the next moment he was inches from her face.

" Amy," he said it, merely as a whisper.

Amy eyes expanded twice the size he would've never thought possible. His eyes locked to her lips, the virus came alive, roaring, pounding demanding contact. He leaned in-

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL PHYSICIST AM I DOING?_

A reasonable thought finally came to him merely millimeters from her lips. He pulled apart. It was at that moment that he realized he's sick. He wouldn't be doing this things if he was thinking logical.

" Sheldon?" Amy frowned, looking at him closer. She placed a hand on his forehead. " Sheldon! You have a very elevated fever,"

_I knew it_…- was Sheldon last thought before he passed out right there with Amy.

* * *

( %)

" R-Rain….Rain frightens me too," Lucy said, keeping her hands locked tightly on Raj, so tightly that Raj was sure that he had bruises now marked into his brown skin.

Raj nodded, unable to respond thanks to his broken phone.

" This is like a movie…the worst kind," Lucy was shaking, everything about this was frightening her. " Only worse because I never got to the end of scary movies."

Raj miserably sighed, he wanted to reassure her that it'll be all right as soon as he found the rest of the gang, but he couldn't utter a word. He placed an arm around her, hoping that that would reassure her a bit more, without saying a word. Lucy smiled slightly, but she was still shaking under his arms.

" Uh…R-R-aj what is that?" Lucy pointed across where a pair of glowing eyes stared back.

Without even thinking Raj sputter out " Rrrun," a barely audible sound, but Lucy understood as they both burst into a run.

* * *

~~ **I'm not sure how this chapter turned out because I was half doing my hw for AP Lang and studying for APES, that's the reason why this chapter along with all my other stories are taking forever to update. I'm very sorry about that. But I really need to pass these test. Hopefully I can write the next chapter to this on saturday. I will personally thank all of the reviewers as well so please review. Until next time which might be a year from now...BAZINGA! :) TAKE CARE**


	4. Temporal Environmental Breakdown part 1

**_Hello again!~! I'm back! Hopefully for good now. I finished all my AP testing now I just hope I passed them. Regardless I'm sorry for the extra late update. It's been a very crazy month. Even now that I'm out of school I'm still not over what's been going on. You see I live in Oklahoma City and there's such so much things going on recently- it's been crazy and very emotional ! I just hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT! But along with every Shamy fan I had a big moment on the " Love Potion" episode ._**

* * *

_Chapter 4. Temporal Environmental Breakdown part 1_

Lucy had been the first to run. Raj had to hand it to her. When it came to running away she was a pro. Even with Raj's extremely good diet ( recommended by Martha Stewart's book herself), he was a good couple of feet behind Lucy. It was only now that he wished he had taken lessons on how to tame lions back in India. After all how could a mountain lion have been any different. _Come on legs, don't give up on me now_, Raj forced himself to run faster. He could hear the mountain lion trailing them. The lion's movements sounded more like a pack of wild elephants to him. He didn't want to die now. He had a life to accomplish still! He had a bright future! How would the rest of his friend handle it if he was gone? He added diversity to the group! He added creativity! Worse! He wouldn't be able to catch episodes of Downtown Abbey anymore if he were gone. _No I won't die_, he told himself firmly and began to run faster, he had to survive.

( %)

_What has just happened?_

Amy stared profoundly into the seat ahead of her. She wasn't focus on the seat itself, but instead concentrating on what Sheldon had said right before he had his own mental breakdown. She had found the whole scenario pretty amusing. Although she was deeply bewildered throughout the majority of that. Right now she was thinking of a logical explanation to what had happen. Even though a small part of her brain cortex was inclining to the wild side and something was saying " Screw Logic Sheldon Cooper almost kissed you!" A slight smile played at her lips, even with the absurdity that her brain was coming up with now.

Focus Amy, she told herself once again trying to find the logical response to what had just happen. She treated the case as an analytical experiment. Starting with the question: _What had made my- Sheldon almost kiss me? Even with his elevated fever he still had the capacity to think at least somewhat coherently. He still had control of all his senses, _ Amy thought this over. _ But…what if he really wasn't aware of his senses when he got near me? What if by then his brain had already consciously been misleading. A plausible conclusion but then, he did in fact pull away. If Sheldon wasn't truly aware wouldn't he have truly kissed me instead of pulling back on the very last millimeters. He started acting strange…- stranger as soon as I had talked to him. Had the weather effected his thinking habits or had the weather and our talk contributed to a mental breakdown. If that was true did he desire to kiss me or was that just something in his subconscious that had gone wrong? _

Amy sighed. If he had desired to kiss her that would have been done already sick or not sick. She cast a look down. Sheldon had passed out right onto Amy. Amy had angled herself so that Sheldon head would be resting in her lap and the rest of his body could be sprawled in the backseat. She had to admit she was kind of liking the outcome of today even with all it's casualties. So maybe she didn't get a kiss..-but her boyfriend was taking a little "siesta in her lap'' something she never thought Sheldon would even consider. It wasn't even notified on the Relationship Agreement. Although he might find a way to include it as soon as he wakes up and regains his full health. She might as well enjoy it while it last. Tentatively she inspected Sheldon close up. Every single detail imprinted in Sheldon face Amy memorized. She didn't have photographic memory like Sheldon, but she had a very keen memory when it came to it. She once wondered how anybody could spend hours with Sheldon and not fall in love with his face, now she considered it impossible. Any woman could just stare at Sheldon beautiful face and be love struck forever in merely minutes. Her heart thumped as she continue to stare at his sleeping face. He looks more gorgeous when he sleeps, like an angel. Amy eyes stopped at his lips. Two flashbacks of when she has kissed those lips flashed before her. It has been a while since she's kissed him. A dirty desire burned in her. Amy considered maybe just quickly giving him a kiss. After all….he wouldn't try to stop her because he won't know what's going on. Taking advantage of his vulnerability seem…..like a one in a lifetime perfect opportunity. She couldn't just let it pass. She might not be so lucky another time. She angled her head down, reminded herself that it would only take a couple of seconds, Sheldon might not even wake up during the process, he won't know it happened. With that being stated she closed her eyes and leaned in….-Just as Sheldon was slowly opening his eyes.

Sheldon felt something wet and smooth touch his lips. His eyes fully opened now, progressing everything quickly. Warning flares were lighting up in his brain signaling UNWANTED HUMAN CONTACT! GERM ALERT! BEEP BEEP- that's when he noticed it had been Amy. Amy face was right up close to him. A little too close, her hair hanged all over his face. _What's going on? Why is she-? _Sheldon sat up abruptly ending the kiss. The world was still spinning. He felt cold, and a bit distraught.

" I'm sorry Sheldon I couldn't resist," Amy apologized.

She had just kissed him…while he was unconscious! Had he covered kissing while the other is otherwise completely unaware in the Relationship Agreement? He needs to cover that as soon as possible. His heart was reacting again. Instantly he remembered the virus, telling him the opposite of his own logic. He moved back, he needed to keep his distance from Amy. He didn't trust what the virus was possibly capable of doing. He felt his head beamed with sweat as he tried ignoring the feel of Amy lips to his. It had lasted 9 seconds. 4 seconds longer than the kiss months ago, and 6 seconds longer than the first kiss. This last kiss had been longer. Her lips had remained in his for 9 full seconds….-

" Sheldon?" Amy questioned.

" Amy we seriously need to have a concise discussion-,"

….CRASHHHHHHHH!

Both Sheldon and Amy let out a scream right as something landed on the car, soon followed by another bump.

" OPEN UP! OPEN UP!," Raj yelled slamming his hands on the window.

Sheldon and Amy just stared, taken too much by surprise to do anything.

" OPEN UP!" Raj yelled again.

Amy finally understood, going towards the door and unlocking it. Raj stepped right in, frantically closing the door from behind him.

" What's going on…Where's Lucy?" Amy asked.

" I'm right here," Lucy voice came from above the car.

Raj quickly rolled down the window as Lucy crawled in through the window quickly.

" Thanks," she said, the last of her feet dangling inside quickly.

" What are you running from?" Sheldon asked, pressed close to Amy, regardless of his last commitment of staying far away from her.

" That!" Raj pointed just as he rolled up the window before the appearance of not just one mountain lion, marching towards the car, but three.

The next moment, Sheldon fainted.

(%)

" It's awfully calm….- I keep expecting Sheldon to come back," Leonard murmured still staring at the direction Sheldon had gone. " Maybe he's actually gone." A smile crept in his face.

Penny shoved him.

" Ow. Okay, I was just joking," Leonard quickly apologized, rubbing his shoulder. He wondered what was it with Penny that made her so incredibly strong sometimes…or was he just weak.

" I'm getting pretty worried, they've been out for a while….-Maybe we should go look for them," Penny suggested, concern obviously showing in her face.

Leonard sighed, seeing it as inevitable to argue. " Howard, Bernadette. We're going to go look for them-,"

" Sure take your sweet time," Howard shot Leonard a look that he understood too well.

" Be careful," Bernadette advised.

When Leonard and Penny were from a hearing distance away , Penny murmured. " You know I thought Howard would be less weird now that he's married….deep down inside he's still the same creepy little man."

Leonard nodded with a grin.

A set of screams echoed out.

" You don't think it's-," Penny glanced over to Leonard.

" I don't know- let's go," they rushed towards the sound of the screams.

" Sheldon! Amy?…," Penny called out until she spotted Leonard car.

Leonard and Penny came to a halt.

3 mountain lions were surrounding the car where Raj, Lucy and Amy were screaming. They couldn't see Sheldon.

" Oh my gosh! Leonard! What should we do!" Penny turned to Leonard. " Do something,"

" M-Me….what should I do I mean I can't just go marching in there,"

" I don't know-we can't just leave them-,"

" No maybe we can. I- I mean maybe they'll leave them alone and go off to find easier prey," Leonard suggested already stepping back

On his way back he stumbled over a trunk. All 3 ferocious mountain lions glanced over to Leonard.

" Shit. Now what Leonard?" Penny groaned as the lions started walking curiously towards them.

Leonard pulled out his asthma inhaler.

" Oh you got to be kidding me," Penny shook her head, she had to think of something since Leonard was having an asthma attack over here. She lived in Nebraska, multiple times had her dad took her hunting. Penny tried remembering something her father said about lions. Why was she only remembering painting her dad nails as a prank…- and then it snapped.

" Don't run! I'll chase right after you-just stand still," Penny warned Leonard, who was apparently took another breather into his inhaler.

" Then what?" Leonard asked.

" Try to show that you are not afraid. Pretend to look huge… then it'll just leave,"

" What if it doesn't?" Leonard tried doing exactly what Penny suggested.

" If it doesn't then it'll attack us. In which case Leonard I suggest you fight as you never fought before," Penny grumbled back, a little too harsh.

(%)

Sheldon woke up a minute later. He was beginning to have a headache. His eyes turned to Raj, Lucy, and Amy who had their attention towards sometimes outside the car's perimeter. He instantly remembered the mountain lions.

" What happened?" he asked, still keeping his slight distance from Amy.

" Apparently the bizarre group of felines headed straight for Penny and Leonard. If Penny is smart she would sacrifice Leonard," Amy quickly informed.

Sheldon made a face. If Penny was smart, as if. As he watched from the window he thought of the absurdity of such a thing as 3 mountain lions. An attack of a mountain lion is really rare, but 3. That is a 1 in a million chance of encountering such a thing.

" S-Shouldn't we…I don't know-go help them," Lucy suggested, crouching in the far side of the front seat.

" Good idea! We need to go help them. I handle a craze group of addictive monkeys- I doubt I can't handle these 3 otherwise ferocious mountain lions." Amy turned to the others for encouragement.

The others just stared back. Something registered in Sheldon. He wasn't sure he liked these new feeling either. Amy couldn't possibly be considering going out there. That was preposterous. Not to mention that thanks to his infectious annoying virus, he felt a pang of fear if Amy went out there on her own. He quickly put that thought aside, blaming it on his disease again. He just wanted to lay down back home and have someone sing soft kitty to him.

" Hey! Look the mountain lions are turning away!" Lucy pointed.

Sheldon glanced over, surprised to see the mountain lions go off on their own while Penny stood there without so much of a flinch. Fascinating…Penny once again finds herself somewhat useful. Maybe Leonard had done something right when he decided to talk to her. The moment the mountain lions were gone they made their way inside the car. Slowly Penny breathed a sigh of relief…

" Scoot Over!" she ordered as soon as she got in the car.

Lucy, Raj, and Amy were all glancing at her in utter surprised as they made room. Sheldon moved to the farthest side.

Leonard was having a momentarily breakdown, while inhaling continuously on his inhaler.

" How did you do that bestie! Here I thought I knew everything about you and then there you go awing me even more so," Amy grinned over at Penny. " You're definitely a golden goddess."

Penny smiled " I always have my ways around things,"

" No kidding," Leonard murmured from behind, looking way more pale than anybody else had seen him before.

" Glad to know you kids are okay- so what did we miss?" Penny's eyes automatically came to Sheldon.

Everyone in the car stayed quiet. Lucy had been to shy to intervene in a conversation, Raj still couldn't speak, Sheldon was still not okay, and Amy was not sure what vital information should she spill out about what had happen in the last couple of minutes.

" Sheldon?" Penny encouraged. There was definitely something wrong when Sheldon Cooper won't talk. " What happened?" now Penny was curious and turned to the others.

" Nothing happened. Why do you infer that something happen? Just because I decided to take a inexplicable moment to rephrase my thoughts from being spoken, while the others tend to do the same doesn't mean that something occur of importance for you to ask," Sheldon mumbled, scooting over the farthest side of the seat.

" OOOh-kay- so something happen," Penny concluded, then glanced at Raj for any clues.

He shrugged, obviously clueless.

" Come on! Something obviously happen between you two," Penny encouraged.

" I suggest we leave this conversation until later bestie, I'm also not sure how to precede on the events of tonight," Amy murmured glancing down, a slight hue forming in her cheeks.

" We should all just take a break. It's been a long night and who knows how tomorrow will be," Leonard sighed.

Penny narrowed her eyes at Amy.

" Fine, but tomorrow you will tell me everything," she pointed her finger at Amy accusingly before making herself comfortable in the back seat.

_Great-another uncalled too tight situation. Just mock me all you want universe_, Sheldon thought miserably trying to get at least a decent spot in the car.

Tomorrow. Sheldon didn't want to think about tomorrow. If tonight was awful he couldn't possibly imagine how much worse tomorrow can get. Not to mention this stupid virus could get out of hand. Right now he had an escalated fever. What if by tomorrow he had nausea, diarrhea, lubricant mucus, a neurological breakdown, a parasitic worm, cholera, -

" Are you all right now Sheldon?" Amy whispered over

.

Sheldon hesitated, " You out of all people should know that I am most definitely not all right….I just want to go home."

Amy frowned. " Sheldon you are being unreasonable,"

" Unreasonable? Ever since the car broke down nothing exceptionally or remotely good has happened. Look at what happened a while…-I am not being unreasonable I am being realistic," Sheldon quickly diverted from the subject. He didn't want to think of the almost kiss with Amy and the later kiss.

" Who are you Sheldon?" Amy demanded.

Sheldon frowned, raising an eyebrow in bewilderment to the question. " Who am I?"

" Aren't you the Dr. Cooper who excels in everything of the universe! Who is always prepared for any catastrophic event whatsoever, who has the most ingenious quirky remarks and knows exactly what to say to every situation. Aren't you the most brilliant gift to humankind? Are you honestly going to let this hospitable environment get the best of Sheldon Cooper. Because if you are, then you are most definitely not the Dr. Cooper I know," Amy eyes locked completely on Sheldon.

" I hadn't thought of that…-," Sheldon murmured back. Thinking it over…She was right. He was Sheldon Cooper! THE SHELDON LEE COOPER! His knowledge of all remote things should come in handy now-He couldn't let the wildlife take the best of him. He just had to logically outsmart this situation until logic gets him out.

Amy smiled, obviously noticing his mood beginning to change. " Goodnight Sheldon," Amy set herself as comfortable as any one could get in a the backseat of a car.

Sheldon stiffen suddenly. A thought occur to him. He has never slept this close to Amy before…- He shook his head. He'll have to handle this virus one way or another. After all it's not the wildlife he has be careful with.

Meanwhile Raj couldn't maintain from grinning in the front seat while watching Amy and Sheldon. _They are so adorable…extremely weird….but adorable. _ Raj glanced over at Lucy who was at the driver seat, somehow finding the steering wheel as a pillow. _Well I guess they're not the only weird ones…-_

* * *

**Part 2 should be more fun to write. I wrote another " Shamy" story so please check it out! It's called In fragments. Until next time take care.**


End file.
